Una Carta y un Adios
by Samira-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT] una tragica historia [U.A]


Anime: **InuYasha**

Disclaimer: **InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Titulo:

**La carta y el adios**

El dia era oscuro ,nubes negras cubrian el manto del cielo aul ,los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban por entre las nubes , llovia desconsoladamente ,la gente permanecia en sus hogares ,pero aun asi el niño estaba parado en la puerta de una gran casa esperando a ser atendido ,ya llevaba unos 5 minutos hasta que la puerta se abrio de una vez...

¿?: Sota?...que haces aqui?

Sota: Inuyasha!..mi hermana...esta...muerta

Inuyasha: que?

El niño saco de su bolsillo un sobre quele entrego al joven ,este lo abrio y lo comenzo a leer...cuya carta decia:

_No te entendi cuando me dijiste adios ,mi mente estaba en blanco_

_no lo comprendi hasta que nunca mas te vi..._

_sera la razon lo que me llevo a esto?_

_tal vez...nunca debi conocerte...tal vez nunca debi enamorarme..._

_si ubiera sabido que dirias adios ,jamas me ubiera acercado ati_

_de la manera que lo hize...jamas te ubiera entregado mi corazon, pero..._

_contigo tube la sensacion del primer beso,_

_de la primera vez, de poder amar y ser amada..._

_hasta lo que yo pense fue asi ,quizas nunca me amaste_

_y lo comprendo, dicen que siempre se vuelve al primer amor_

_por eso te fuiste, porque ella volvio..._

_quizas algun dia te arrepientas, o tal vez no..._

_pero sera demasiado tarde, porque ahora este es mi adios,_

_quizas jamas debi hacer lo que hize pero si esta es la unica forma_

_de terminar con mi dolor es dejar este mudo lo hare,_

_no me importa morir porque se que al menos tu seras feliz, ese es mi unico deseo_

_aun recuerdo cuando me decias niña tonta...y cuando me dijiste que me amabas_

_el dia de mi cumpleaños numero 16 ¿lo recuerdas?_

_fue lo mas hemoso que me paso en la vida_

_se qe lo dijiste en verdad ,nunca desconfiaria de ti..._

_pero tu amor se fue tal como llego,_

_quizas confundiste el amor con cualquier otro sentimiento¿quien sabe?_

_pero me diste por lo menos la oportunidad de tenerte ,de por lo menos un tiempo,_

_poder amarte,mi vida no es nada sin ti ,por eso_

_elijo morir ahora que estar muerta en vida, pero_

_no quiero que te sientas culpable ,esto es solo por decision propia,_

_perdon por preocuparte,_

_recuerda algo mi querido Inuyasha ,nunca a habido alguien mas en mi corazon que tu..._

_y te amare hasta la eternidad,_

_perdon de nuevo por preocuparte, de vedad solo quiero que seas feliz.._

_mi muerte no fue en vano...mi muerte fue por amor..._

_siempre tuya_

_Kaome..._

cuado termino de leer la carta ,lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus dorados ojos, miro orrorizado a Sota que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y sollosaba por lo bajo...

Inuyasha: esto no puede ser verdad...Kaome no esta...-musito apenas- muerta

Sota: ella se suicido anoche y...esa carta estaba junto a su cuerpo...no me atrevi a mostrarsela a mama, y como decia tu nombre, supuse que era para ti y...ya debo irme -el niño se alejo lentamente con direccion a su casa ,la lluvia lo estaba empapando, pero no le importaba ,queria hacer esto por su difunta hermana, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer ,estaba paralizado ,palido como un papel, dejo caer la carta de sus manos ,sentia que era su culpa, lo era y lo sabia ,comenzo a correr sin rumbo y aun llorando ,no tenia idea de donde iba ,queria alejarse ,se sentia ahogado, sin respiracion ,no viviria en paz despues de esto ,es cierto que ya no la amaba ,pero fue muy importante para el ,era su amiga ,su confidente y su ultimo amor, hasta que se acabo...las palabras "_ella se suicido" _reboloteaban en su cabeza sin dejarlo pensar en nada mas,solo podia correr, cruzo la calle sin mirar ,tal vez si ubiera echo caso a los bosinazos de los autos no ubiera pasado, pero quizas El no queria hacer caso,...

No vio el auto venir...y ese fue su fin...lo llevaron de urgencia al hospital, pero no lo pudieron salvar ,no queria ser salvado, no repiraba como debia, aunque podia hacerlo normalmente, los medicos llegaron a pensar que deseaba la muerte ,y tal vez ...asi fue...perdio la vida...sin siquiera luchar por ella...sin siquiera intentarlo...lo unico que le quedaba era una carta y un adios...

**FIN**

**K**onichiwa!, este ah sido mi primer Oneshot y siento haber matado a Kagome y finalmente a Inuyasha, demo me encantan esta clases de cosas **XD**

Se que e smuy corto y que podria haberle agregado mas, pero no queria hacerlo por que como dije antes, fue lo primero que escribi **TT.TT**

**atte:**

**Samira X)!**


End file.
